Semiconductor substrate processing is typically performed by subjecting a substrate to a plurality of sequential processes to create devices, conductors and insulators on the substrate. These processes are generally performed in a process chamber configured to perform a single aspect of the production process. In order to efficiently perform an entire processing sequence, a number of process chambers are typically coupled to a central transfer chamber that houses a robot to facilitate transfer of the substrate between the surrounding process chambers. A semiconductor processing platform having such a configuration is generally known as a cluster tool, examples of which are the families of CENTURA® and ENDURA® processing platforms available from Applied Materials, Inc., of Santa Clara, Calif.
Generally, a cluster tool consists of a central transfer chamber having a robot disposed therein. The transfer chamber is generally surrounded by one or more process chambers and at least one load lock chamber to facilitate transfer of substrate containers or reticle pods into and out of a tool or to retrieve the substrate containers from a factory interface. The process chambers are generally utilized to process the substrate, for example, performing various processing operations such as etching, physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition, ion implantation, lithography and the like.
Substrate containers and reticle pods generally are sealed storage cassettes known as FOUPs (front opening unified pods), FOSBs (front opening shipping boxes), or SMIF (standard mechanical interface) pods. These containers provide a microenvironment to isolate and control the environment surrounding wafers and substrates used in manufacturing integrated circuits, during storage, transport and processing of the materials.
The inventors herein have observed that residual gases may accumulate within the substrate storage cassettes and the factory interface of a cluster tool as the result, for example, of substrate outgassing. Outgassing from a substrate following processing by one tool may lead to cross contamination of one or more other tool(s) used in downstream processes. As well, such outgassing may compromise the health and safety of the personnel involved in the configuration, operation and/or maintenance of a cluster tool.